gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNW-T2 Judgement Gundam
|unit type=Medium-Close Range Mobile Suit |power plant=*GN Drive Tau x2 (Twin Drive) *Ultracompact Nuclear Reactor |armaments=*Beam Saber x2 *GN Reflectors x2 (Wrists) *GN Sword X x2 *Sword/Shield Bits x24 *Beam Machine Guns x2 (Wrists) *Palm Buster Cannons x2 *Shield Bits x2 *GN Shield Generator (Combined with reflectors) |system features=*Trans Am System *Full Psychoframe *Bit Control System *Quantum Brainwave Interface *Phaseshift Armor Generator *Trial System |unique aspects= |armour=*Regenium Composite |accommodation=Single Pilot Cockpit |universe=Anno Domini |known pilots=James Savage |affiliation=Ceres Colony |storyline=Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover |firstappearance=Crossover Season 2 |developed into=GNW-X1 Shred Gundam}} History The Judgement Gundam was the first Gundam to be produced by the Ceres Colony. Milliardo Consulo designed it using the combined schematics of the Epyon Kai, RX-0, and his old Susanowo Kai. The end result was an extremely powerful mobile suit capable of holding its own even against the Guardian series Gundams. Judgement was constructed with the purpose of becoming one of Milliardo's "enforcers", a special group of elite pilots entirely under Milliardo's control for special operations. Judgement Gundam was the first of the enforcer assigned mobile suits and became the standard upon which they were designed, similar to 0 Gundam and the GNC-Ex. By the time Star Strike began their operation to rescue Ransac and Daryl, Milliardo had already replaced the Judgement with a new machine . However the Judgement was left on standby in case it was needed. Design The Judgement Gundam focuses almost entirely on close range combat. Its role in combat is to get close up and pummel its opponents with sudden swift combos with it's weaponry to effectively tear it's target to shreds. While this makes it a nigh unstoppable force up close, it has difficulty dealing with ranged opponents. To counterbalance it's weaknesses against ranged opponents Milliardo designed the sword bits. The design is similar to the Wing Bits in that two sword bits could combine to form a shield bit but unlike the wing bits the sword bits lacked any kind of remote weaponry, focusing entirely on smash and tear tactics. like the 00 Quanta, the sword bits could combine with the GN Sword X and transform it into either a buster sword, buster cannon, or buster rifle. Outside of it's impressive melee armaments, the Judgement does have some ranged capability. When a GN Sword X is in the buster rifle or cannon configuration the Judgement is more than capable of firing powerful medium to long range particle beams. In addition the mobile suit can have one GN Sword as the Buster Rifle and the other as a Buster Cannon, giving it a balanced defense/offense. The same is true with the Buster Sword Configuration. For defense against ranged opponents Milliardo equipped the Judgement with a wide assortment of defensive measures. After long consideration the Judgement was fitted with two wrist mounted GN Reflectors, a GN Shield emitter, trans-phase armor, and two shield bits to deal with multi directional attackers. The phaseshift armor was taken from observing the Strike Freedom and the Infinite Justice. After a long dispute with Lacus Clyne Milliardo was finally able to combine the data with the schematics to construct a more advanced and efficient version of the system. Like the original phaseshift armor, the mobile suit employed a protective eletrical field to disperse or neutralize most beam based weaponry. However Milliardo employed lessons learned with the GN Field Skin and combined it with the trans phase. The new phaseshift now employs GN Particles to allow a rapid particle beam dispersion and generation through a combination of the PS armor and the particle distribution system employed by most modern mobile suits. This allowed high output weaponry such as the buster cannon configuration of the GN Sword X to almost instantaneously produce and compress large amount of GN Particles. During its construction Milliardo placed two security measures within the Judgement Gundam as insurance against potential theft or betrayal. Combined they insured that the Judgement Gundam and it's successors would remain under his control. All Enforcers mobile suits were equipped with the same security measures. The first security measure Milliardo placed was a control override system. If the pilot of the Judgement attempts to steal, betray, or disobey orders the override system allowed Milliardo to remotely sieze control. This was accomplished through a secret transciever installed in both the Judgement and the Dark Guardian. When needed, Milliardo can mentally interface with the Dark Guardian and through there seize control over the Judgement and it's systems, allowing him to remotely pilot or in extreme cases, detonate the GN Drive Tau's, generating an explosion strong enough to take out three city blocks. The second security measure was the installment of special listening devices within the cockpit. These listening devices were used to eavesdrop on potential traitors while they were away from the base on an operation. A second feature allowed the listening devices to serve as a two way com system. The only two people to know of the existence of the listening devices were Milliardo himself and James Savage, the pilot of the Judgement Gundam. Equipment *'Beam Saber: '''Judgement was equipped with two beam sabers. *'GN Reflectors:' Two wrist mounted reflectors designed to give Jugdement an edge in medium to long range combat. The reflectors could either reflect or simply absorb most beam fire. *'GN Sword X: Milliardo drew from the Guardian X's GN Sword for inspiriation for his own design. Like the GN Sword II, the swords used by Judgement could operate as either a rifle or sword depending on which mode they're in. Drawing from the 00 Qan(T), Milliardo designed the new swords to combine with Judgements Sword/Shield Bits for multiple configurations. The most notorious configurations were the buster rifle, buster cannon, and buster sword combination. *'''Sword/Shield Bits *'Beam Machine Guns: '''Situated below the reflectors were two beam machine guns. The beam machine guns operated like vulcans but with a greater firepower. *'Palm Buster Cannons:' *'Shield Bits:'''